Mingyu is just Kim Mingyu
by boo-kwan
Summary: "Soal bagaimana hyper-nya Mingyu. Ada sebuah cerita." Wonwoo yang jengah dengan keberisikan Mingyu, dan menyuruhnya pulang. Apakah Mingyu benar-benar pulang? Jawabannya pasti TIDAK! (MEANIE FANFICTION/WARNING!YAOI!/ONESHOOT/ROMANCE&HUMOR)
**Tittle : Mingyu is just Kim Mingyu**

 **Cast : - Kim Mingyu (SEVENTEEN)**

 **\- Jeon Wonwoo (SEVENTEEN)**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, School life, Romance, Fluffy**

 **Leght : Oneshoot (1158 Words)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Summary : "Soal bagaimana hyper-nya Mingyu. Ada sebuah cerita."**

 **HAPPY READING**

Tentang Mingyu yang cerewet itu memang benar adanya. Bahkan teman karibnya sendiri, mengatakannya. Mingyu itu sangat hyper. Ia seperti remaja puber yang menginginkan banyak perhatian. Tapi nyatanya benar, ia memang masih 17 tahun.

Omong-omong 17 tahun, ia berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah. Hidupnya terbilang hampir sempurna. Ia bisa dibilang pintar, kreatif, mempunyai banyak teman, mempunyai keluarga harmonis yang menunggunya dirumah, dan lagi ia mempunyai pacar yang luar biasa manisnya. Wonwoo namanya.

Sama sepertinya, Wonwoo juga berada di tingkat sekolah akhir. Bedanya pacarnya ini agak cuek dan dingin. Maka dari situ teman-temannya bilang mereka iri. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling melengkapi satu sama lain, kata mereka. Mingyu menanggapinya dengan senyuman bangga.

.

.

.

Soal bagaimana hyper-nya Mingyu. Ada sebuah cerita.

Sepulang sekolah hari itu Mingyu bergegas menuju kelas Wonwoo yang berada di sebelah kanan kelasnya. Ya kalian tahu kan? Bukan hal baru jika sepasang kekasih pulang bersama.

Ia memasuki kelas Wonwoo mendapati kekasihnya masih betah duduk di mejanya. Ia menghampiri Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangan, "Ayo pulang!" ajaknya tak lupa senyum lima jari ia tampakkan.

Wonwoo mengenggam lembut telapak tangan Mingyu, "Kau pulanglah dulu. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku disini."

"Kau mengerjakan sendirian?" Mingyu memegang pundak Wonwoo lalu menggoncangnya pelan serta membelalakkan mata kaget.

"Tidak, kau tidak lihat teman-temanku ada dibelakang kelas?" Wonwoo mendongakkan dagunya menunjuk belakang kelasnya. Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo dan menemukan 4 teman Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari masing-masing lokernya. Mungkin bahan tugas mereka?

"Hehe aku tidak sadar, soalnya yang ada dimataku cuma kamu sih." Mingyu menggaruk tenguknya, nyengir.

"Gausah gombal! Pulang sana!" alih-alih Wonwoo tersipu, ia malah menoyor kepala Mingyu.

Sang empunya mengerang kesal mengusap kepalanya, "Ah tidak mau! Aku ingin menunggumu saja."

"Terserah." Wonwoo hanya cuek saja.

"Eh? Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, aku bisa mati kebosanan." Mingyu mencebikkan bibirnya. Sayangnya Wonwoo kebal dengan itu. Wonwoo lantas memaki kekasihnya, "Asal jangan mengangguku saja semua akan cepat selesai."

Mingyu mengangguk lalu tersenyum, ia membawa dirinya duduk di bangku sebelah kanan Wonwoo, menopang dagu memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik apa yang Wonwoo kerjakan.

Mulai dari Wonwoo memotong kardus sampai mengelem koran pun semua indah di mata nya. Mingyu tersenyum menyadari betapa manis kekasihnya ini. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya cuek saja, fokus melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan.

.

.

.

1 jam berlalu. Mingyu benci menunggu, kecuali jika itu sesuatu menyangkut Wonwoo-nya ia akan dengan sabar menunggu. Tanpa di minta pu ia lakukan.

Namun lain hal dengan hari itu, Mingyu berada di titik bosannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menganggu kekasihnya itu. Karena wajah Wonwoo terlihat jauh lebih manis saat sedang serius, Mingyu jadi tak tega menganggunya.

Ia merogoh laci bangku yang ia tempati dan air mukanya mendadak bersinar mendapati buku gambar –entah milik siapa- lengkap dengan spidol berwarna hitam. Pandangan matanya mengatakan seperti; akhirnya-aku-menemukan-sesuatu-yang-dapat-kukerjakan.

Mingyu mulai mencoret-coret buku gambar dengan bringas. Entah apa yang menarik dari menggambar? Ia menggambar logo tim sepak bola kesukaannya sambil sesekali terdengar bunyi decitan kursinya akibat ia terlalu bersemangat menodai buku gambar temuannya itu.

Tak jarang Wonwoo dengan mode seriusnya menoleh dan memprotesnya, "Bisa diam tidak, Gyu? Kau berisik sekali. Bahkan hanya duduk saja kau berisik."

Mingyu menoleh dan nyengir. Alih-alih melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarnya, Mingyu lantas menarik tangan Wonwoo yang berada di atas meja tak jauh darinya.

Wonwoo merelakan tangannya ditarik Mingyu karena ia sekarang tidak bisa diganggu, asalkan Mingyu tidak berisik saja.

Sampai saat ia merasa geli di bagian atas tangannya. Wonwoo menoleh, kaget. Mendapati tangan mulusnya di coret-coret Mingyu dengan spidol hitam. Dan lagi bentuk gambarannya abstrak.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu kubilang jangan bertingkah. Kau mengangguku." Wonwoo memekik menarik tangannya kasar.

Dadanya naik turun menahan kesal, "Pulang sana, sekarang!" Wonwoo menendang bokong Mingyu. Ia agak malu karena teman-teman Wonwoo menertawainya. Sungguh Mingyu berpikir kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati dengan pacarnya ini?

Mingyu berlari menghindar. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Wonwoo bereteriak keras, "Pulang sana, Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu memasang wajah memelas, "Kau tega membiarkan pacar gantengmu ini pulang sendirian. Kau tau kan aku punya banyak fans? Kalau aku di culik bagaimana?

"

"Siapa juga yang mau menculik orang berisik sepertimu. Dasar tiang!" Maki Wonwoo bersungut-sungut.

Meski sudah dimaki habis-habisan, Mingyu tak pernah menganggapnya serius. Setiap kata yang di ucapkan Wonwoo-nya selalu terdengar manis di telinga Mingyu. Sungguh melankonis sekali.

"Iya, iya aku pulang."

Wonwoo mendesah panjang, ia melirik sebentar gambaran di tangannya hasil kreasi Mingyu lalu melanjutkan tugas kelompoknya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak benar-benar pulang hari itu. Mana mau ia membiarkan kekasih manisnya pulang sendirian?

Ia lantas berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mengambil sapu tangan abu-abu bergaris merah dari saku celana sekolahnya lalu menuju kran.

Ia membasahi seluruh sapu tangan itu. Ia tersenyum, melangkah tergesah menuju kelas Wonwoo. Lagi.

.

.

Mingyu berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dan mendapati Wonwoo-nya sedang beres-beres. Ia melangkah masuk lalu duduk dibangku yang ia duduki tadi, mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo.

Ia mulai membersihkan gambaran abstrak yang ia buat tadi dengan sapu tangan basah yang dibawanya dari kamar mandi.

Merasakan tangannya dingin, Wonwoo menoleh dan langsung bertabrakan dengan mata teduh Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Wonwo jadi gugup sendiri, "Eh? Mingyu? Belum pulang juga?"

"Belum, aku mana mau meninggalkan kekasih manisku pulang sendirian." Mingyu menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo semakin gugup. Lantas ia melihat apa yang dilakukan Mingyu dengan tangannya. Ia melihat Mingyu mengenggam tangannya lalu mengusapnya –sebenarnya membersihkan tapi Mingyu melakukannya dengan sangat hati hati– menggunakan sapu tangan basah dengan telaten.

Wonwoo mendongak lagi mendapati air muka Mingyu yang tersenyum kala ia membersihkan tangan Wonwoo. "Sinting, kau yang sendiri membuat dan kau sendiri yang menghapusnya."

Mingyu hanya balas menatap Wonwoo dan tersenyum manis. Wonwoo tersipu dibuatnya. Wonwoo menunduk. Ditambah dengan teman-temannya menggoda mereka.

Ada yang,

"Dunia hanya milik berdua."

Dan ada yang,

"Mingyu perhatian sekali."

Mengerti dengan keadaan, ke-empat teman Wonwoo berpamitan pulang lebih dulu. Belum puas, salah satu temannya menggodanya lagi.

"Kami duluan ya, jangan berbuat macam-macam."

Sampai teman-temannya berlalu, Wonwoo baru sadar bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Ia baru mendongak saat suara Mingyu terdengar, "Nah sudah bersih!"

Mingyu mengecup tangan Wonwoo. Bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Wonwoo terkejut dan berkedip bingung. Dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo mencoba kembali bersikap acuh. Padahal ia paham, ia merasakan dadanya mau meledak saking senangnya. Mingyu sialan! Wonwoo mengumpat Mingyu dalam hati.

Mingyu membolak-balik tangan Wonwoo, "Omong-omong tanganmu kecil dan kurus."

Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Mingyu, "Kau saja yang kelebihan hormon! Tiang!"

Mingyu terkekeh dan tanpa kapok ia meraih kembali tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya, "Tidak masalah. Tanganmu jadi pas sekali dalam genggamanku."

Wonwoo merona hebat. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga. Mingyu yang menyadarinya menyeringai lalu tertawa gemas menyentil kening Wonwoo, "Kau seribu kali lebih manis saat memerah."

Wonwoo salah tingkah. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya dari Mingyu dan sesegera mungkin ia menggendong tas hitamnya. Berjalan cepat keluar, "Ayo pulang, aku ada ulangan besok."

"Hei hei Kim Wonwoo, tunggu aku!" Mingyu menyeringai, berlari menyusul Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak menoleh kebelakang, "Sudah kubilang namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

"Iya, aku mengerti Kim Wonwoo." Mingyu menyamakan posisinya di samping Wonwoo

Hari itu Mingyu kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo, dan menggenggamnya erat sampai rumah.

 **END**


End file.
